Pyramids
by Apollo's Lady
Summary: Pyramids continues. Warning, there are references to reported spoilers for the first half of season Two. Lee Adama lost his former life entirely, or did he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. This is a prologue really. I'm developing the whole story at my homepage, but I wanted to know if it was working. It will eventually be quite long (if it works), introduces a new character and includes romance, eventually. So here is a taste. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pyramids **

The quiet knock at the door so early in the morning worried William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galatica. At this hour, it usually meant bad news. Since the attack in CIC, he had taken to locking the door to his quarters at night. He knew it was silly as he'd been shot in CIC but for some reason, he slept better with it locked. He strode across the room and twisted the lock open. As he pulled the door, he was surprised to find his son, Lee.

"Lee! Morning. What brings you by so early?" Adama was always most cheerful in the morning.

"Morning, Dad. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Lee's voice was quiet and expressionless.

"Not at all. Is there something you needed?"

"Um." Lee was obviously anxious. "I just wanted to stop and wish you a Happy Birthday."

For a split second, Adama was stunned. Of course, he knew it was his birthday but he hadn't expected Lee to remember it. It had taken him a few years, but he'd finally managed to convince his crew to ignore it. He didn't hate birthdays. He wasn't foolish enough to pretend they didn't happen every year. The older he got, however, the more he used the day for quiet introspection. He liked it that way. "I… thank you, Son. I appreciate it." He didn't know if Lee knew that his birthday typically wasn't mentioned on board but decided not to say anything. If his son were sending him wishes, he'd even go to a party.

Lee stuck out his arm. In his hand was a cigar. "I… Um… Kara told me you gave her your last. I didn't have anything else. I thought you might like it."

Adama was moved at his son's gesture. He was pretty sure Lee didn't have a stash of stogies anywhere. "Thanks again. This is a nice way to start the day." He looked at his son's face for the first time and worried. Lee didn't look well. He looked gaunt and pale. There were large dark circles under his eyes. He knew this couldn't have happened overnight and wondered how he'd missed it. It was true that since Lee's reinstatement, he'd been flying under the radar, but something was obviously wrong with his son. "Say, I was just heading to breakfast. Care to join your old man, getting older by the minute?" He grinned. He knew the chances of Lee opening up to him about a problem were slim and none but he'd give it a try.

"No thank you, Sir. I have a lot of work to do, including rearranging the schedule."

"Have you eaten? Work can wait. You've got two days downtime, don't you?" In a pilot's world, downtime meant no flying. Most of the time, pilots hated it, but being short staffed as they were, downtime was cherished.

"I'm not hungry and no, I have CAP today. Leadfoot sprained his wrist last night. Doc won't give him flight status until the swelling goes down. I'll take his shift but I still need to redo the schedule before I go."

Adama sighed internally. He knew Lee was too young to be the CAG. He was barely a captain. It was an enormous responsibility. He had accepted without question and as always, Lee refused to fail at it. "CAP's get long on an empty stomach."

"I'll be fine, Sir. Thank you. Enjoy your day. Perhaps you can get a break today."

Adama chuckled. "I've had enough time off recently."

Lee turned to leave. Before reaching the door, his father called out to him. "Son?"

Lee turned back and Adama continued. "How about dinner?"

Lee cursed to himself. All he'd wanted this morning was to wish the old man a happy birthday and get on with the day. She'd be happy he did it. He didn't want to spend time with him. He didn't want to spend time with anyone. In fact, he hadn't wanted to wake up that morning. "I wouldn't plan on it, Sir. You never know what's going to happen. Another time, maybe?"

Lee left Adama to his newest worry.

BSG…BSG…BSG

CAP had been uneventful. He'd returned in time for a dinner with his father after all but managed to make himself unavailable. He hid out in the CAG's small office area and caught up on some paperwork. It hadn't been much, but as his mind wasn't in it, it took much longer. Returning everything to its proper position on the desk, he rose to leave. He didn't feel hungry, but decided he had better eat something. As he neared the mess, he could hear the flurry of activity within and he felt panic and sadness well up within him. He didn't want to be near happy, laughing people. He wanted to be alone. Ignoring dinner, he went straight to his rack. Without even bothering to take off his boots, he climbed in and pulled the curtain shut. Maybe tonight he'd sleep free? Maybe tonight the dreams wouldn't torment him? Maybe tonight he wouldn't have to be reminded of everything he had lost?

Doctor Cottle appeared to many as a sarcastic, chain-smoking, bully of a doctor. He had worked years to perfect the façade. Few people understood how seriously he took his job. William Adama did. So when Cottle had asked to see him about one of his men, he immediately set everything aside and waved the doctor in.

"I think we might have a problem." Cottle lit a cigarette without permission.

Adama had long ago given up trying to stop the smoking. "With whom?"

"One of your pilots."

Adama was curious. This wasn't normally a matter that came to him. It would first go through Lee. He knew this wasn't good and hoped he was wrong about his suspicion. "Which one?"

"Captain Adama."

To himself, Adama said. "I was hoping I was wrong." He didn't realize he'd said it loud enough to be heard until he saw Cottle's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. About two weeks ago, he came in and asked one of the nurses for some stims. He said he was going to lay in a supply for the pilots in case of an emergency."

"So?" Adama did not want to keep going down this path.

"Last week, he came in and got another bottle from a different nurse."

"And?" Adama knew the worst news had not yet been delivered.

"Today he asked me, using the same excuse. He must not have realized we log everything."

"There aren't any pilots currently taking stims."

"I know."

"You think he's using them?" Adama asked.

"Have you seen him lately? He looks like hell."

Adama was quiet. "I know." Both men were silent. "How do you want to handle this?"

"I can call him in. I'd like to do a blood work-up. I suspect he isn't sleeping, so he's using the pills to keep going. It may be depression. It's not as if he doesn't have good reason."

Adama nodded. Flying on stims was allowed only in worst-case scenarios but flying when you were taking sleeping aides was strictly prohibited. Many pilots chose stims.

"Do it and keep me posted. I want to know results before he does."

BSG..BSG..BSG

"You so needed this… You're too tense to relax and Captain, you need to relax."

The only response to her words was the low, guttural moan from deep within him. She was right and as always, she knew how to relax him. Her hands moved slowly up and down the outsides of his spinal column. She used a musky scented oil to hasten her movements. As she reached his neck, she used her fingers to rub small circles and then continued to work her magic down his arms.

Lee Adama was in heaven. Gods, how he loved this woman! He smiled to himself, hatching a plan. Without warning he flipped himself onto his back causing her to lose balance. Using his powerful arms, he pulled her hips onto his lap and then pulled her shoulders down to his chest. She was the perfect fit for him. He truly believed the Gods had created her to mold to his body. He planted kisses across her face and ran his hands up and down her body. Although still clothed, she moaned at his touch.

They heard voices and she balked but he held tight. "Lee, knock it off. Someone will see us."

"So?" He looked deep into her eyes. "What difference does it make anymore?"

When a commander and the chief medical officer enter a room, it gets a lot of notice. The few pilots gathered in quarters, stood at immediate attention. Adama called out a quick, "at ease!" and they complied. The two men moved to Lee's rack and Adama slowly pulled back the curtain. Lee was turned on his side, facing away from them, obviously asleep. The two officers exchanged glances and Adama closed the curtain.

They moved a few feet from the rack. Cottle spoke first. "I don't want to wake him now. I'll just have them pass the word to him that he needs to show up in the morning."

"Very good. Keep me posted."

On that note, both men left the room. Lee let out a long-held breath. Despite his dream, he had easily woken when the two men had entered. Rather than panic, he regulated his breathing to appear asleep. It seemed to have worked but he did hear that he was to report to Doc Cottle in the morning. He knew he needed to get control of things or his whole world, or what was left of it, would become even more intolerable.

With luck and a lot of evasive maneuvers Lee managed to avoid both his father and the doctor the next morning. He planned on using his time on today's CAP to figure a way out of this predicament. He knew he'd have to admit he wasn't sleeping. He knew they'd want to run tests. He didn't want to tell them it wasn't physical. There was nothing alive that was going to take his pain away and make him feel better and he sure as hell didn't want to start talking to everyone about it. There wasn't a single person on the Galactica who really knew him. He'd entered their family. They had always had each other. He wasn't supposed to even be here. The Atlantia, his ship, had been one of the first targeted by the Cylons. His world and life were gone. He didn't seem to be making much headway in building a new one here.

He was flying CAP with Bellhop, a rook. He was showing some skill at handling his viper, but hadn't really been tested in combat. Every now and again, Lee's thoughts were interrupted by a question from the anxious pilot. Lee was glad the kid showed interest in improving, but wasn't giving him overly enthusiastic answers. They were making their final run around the fleet about to return to Galactica, when three Cylon raiders jumped in to their left.

Galactica was notified and Lee and Bellhop immediately pursued. Lee easily destroyed the first ship. The remaining two raiders split up, flying in different directions parallel to the fleet. Bellhop went left. Lee went right. He was having a tough time locking in on the raider in front of him. He fired, but noticed that the response from his weapons seemed to be sluggish. He knew he needed to at least chase the raider out of the fleet, so he kept firing. The alert fighters would soon be here to take over.

There was a lot of combat chatter being relayed through his comm, but one stuck out. He followed the coordinates given and stared in horror at the sight. A civilian shuttle was attempting to emergency land on the nearest ship. Lee knew they didn't have enough time. He glanced back at the raider and saw his worst nightmare come true. The raider saw the shuttle as well, changed course and moved to attack the defenseless craft. Lee followed. The flight lines were in his favor. He would get to the shuttle before the raider was in range to fire. Lee swooped in close enough to see the panicked faces of the passengers. He pivoted his viper and directed it to the incoming raider. As the raider came into range, Lee pressed his finger on the fire control and left it. The first shots flew out but missed. As he held the button down, fewer and fewer shots left his guns. He was either running out of ammo or there was a mechanical problem. The Cylon raider fired. Lee could see that the small missiles would take out the bow of the shuttle. He nudged the controls and sent his ship to intercept.

The next fractions of a second seemed to move in slow motion. Lee could see the shots coming his way. He actually turned his head and watched them impact his tail and engines. He felt the inertia push him forward in his cockpit as his ship began to explode and felt his harness tug him back toward the danger. He looked to the shuttle and saw it intact, close to the landing bay. He turned back to the raider, which was dangerously close to him. Lee smiled. "Looks like I'm takin' you with me." With what little power he had left, he veered his viper toward the raider.

Suddenly the raider exploded. The alert vipers had arrived. Debris and shrapnel pounded onto his canopy. The Cylon ship had been too close and his shield cracked. Another piece seared entirely through the protective cover and buried itself into Lee's right shoulder. He cried out in pain. Even with the stims that had become his lifeline in his system, it was too much and Lee slipped into oblivion.

BSG..BSG..BSG

It was voices that finally woke him. He willed his eyes to remain closed. He wasn't ready to rejoin the world of the living yet. His dreams were so much better. There he was safe, loved unconditionally and happy.

"I already told you. He needs this rest. We aren't just healing the injuries from the battle. We're cleaning the stims out and getting his chemical balances back in order." Doctor Cottle was tired of battling this stubborn man who was both father and commander to his patient.

"But if we wake him up, we can get him back on food." Adama was tired of battling the physician. He wanted his son awake. It had been three days since Lee's viper had been recovered. It was a miracle that the whole thing hadn't blown up. Tyrol was already working on the repairs, berating himself for the breakdown of the weapons system. A shiver went through Adama's heart as he thought about his son's actions. He had undoubtedly saved the passengers on the shuttle with his actions, but at what cost? What was going through Lee's mind when he maneuvered his ship to take the hit? The shiver spread through his body as he looked at his son in those early hours. He hadn't noticed the weight Lee had been losing. Lee had always taken care of himself, to the degree that his own father hadn't seen his obvious need.

"Even if he woke up right now he wouldn't be eating solid foods for days. That's the last of our worries right now." Cottle set his face in stone. It wasn't easy refusing a man like William Adama, especially when it concerned the man's son. "I don't know why he hadn't been eating, but knowing you, he will be force fed soon enough."

"No." The garbled voice from the bed hit both men's ears at the same time and they turned to look at Lee.

"Lee?" Adama moved quickly to his son's side. "Wake up, Son." Adama placed his hand on Lee's uninjured shoulder and gently shook him. "Come on." Cottle looked on, wondering if Lee would indeed come around fully.

"No, force feeding…" Lee still hadn't opened his eyes and his voice was rough and scratchy.

Adama smiled. "That's my job. If you don't feed yourself, I'll have to do it. Like now." Adama had grabbed the glass with a straw on the stand next to Lee's bed. He held the straw to Lee's lips and told him to drink. Lee did so and had to admit, the cool water going down his throat felt wonderful.

"Thanks." The voice was still quiet, but sounded less painful. Lee still hadn't opened his eyes. He wasn't ready to make the final step back to reality. Doctor Cottle forced the issue by checking his pupils with a mini flashlight. It annoyed Lee and he meekly tried to swat the offender away. He finally dragged his eyes open and met his annoyers. "How long?"

His father answered. "Three days."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Am I alright?"

Before his father could reassure him, Cottle answered. "You tell us."

"Tell you what?" Lee was suddenly very confused. He wondered if he had done something wrong that he didn't remember.

"Captain, when did you last eat?" Cottle pressed him.

Lee shook his head slowly. "I'm not even sure what happened to land me here, much less when I last ate." He looked to his father for help.

"What about the stims? Are you gonna try to deny using the stims?" The venom in the doctor's voice surprised even Adama.

Lee took a deep breath. "I wasn't sleeping well, so I was using stims and I just wasn't hungry."

"No more, Captain. Understood?" The doctor waited for Lee to nod agreement then he looked at Adama. "Don't stay long. He needs his rest." Lee yawned, accentuating his point.

Adama turned back to his son. "You had me worried."

Lee offered a small, childish smile. "Who me? Mom said I was the child you two never worried about."

"Your mother used to stretch the truth a bit. We always worried about both of you." There was a quiet moment as both men considered their lost loved ones. It was bittersweet.

Adama grew serious. "Why weren't you sleeping?"

Lee was not going to share the content of his dreams with his father. They contained powerful emotions and the pain was too close to the surface and too personal. No one here would understand. They didn't know. Sure, many had lost loved ones, but not like this. He wasn't going to beg for sympathy or worse, suffer their potential pity. As a matter of fact, Lee knew his father would be angry if he knew the truth. He didn't want that battle either.

"I don't know. I just wasn't. Haven't you ever had bouts of insomnia?" Lee was getting tired and he almost wished Cottle would return and usher his father off.

"Not for weeks at a time."

"Dad, thanks for the concern, but don't worry about me."

"I have to, that's my job."

"Maybe twenty years ago. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"No one can live in isolation, Lee. You have to let someone in to help sometimes."

The comment angered Lee. His father should have been the one helping him throughout his life, but he wasn't. He chose his career. Now he was trying to tell Lee he had to let him in. Lee physically bit his tongue a brief moment to keep from exploding. "I _am_ tired, Dad."

Adama nodded. He knew he had struck a nerve. He just wasn't sure if it was the right one. "Get some rest."

Lee was physically feeling better two days later when Kara Thrace stopped by his bed for the second time that day. "Up for a little company?"

He yawned and rolled over to see her. "You were here already today. Go away and let me sleep. Haven't ya heard? I need my rest." Relations with Kara Thrace had been strained. Lee just couldn't let go of the fact that somehow, whenever something bad happened in his life, she was somehow involved. It angered him. She'd tried to resume their normal friendship when she returned from Caprica, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it, especially now that the dreams had started. He had too many feelings to deal with.

"It's not me. It's someone else who wants to say thank you." She pulled on his good arm. "Straighten up, Soldier."

Lee growled at her, but nonetheless sat up in the bed and straightened the covers. Seeing him in order, Kara left and returned in seconds with a young boy. "This is Travis. He really, really wanted to meet you. So, I brought him down."

Lee glared at her briefly with annoyance and then looked plainly at the boy. "Hi, Travis."

Travis's eyes flared open at being spoken to. "Hi, Captain. Do they really call you Apollo, like the god?"

Lee blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's the perfect name for you."

It was obvious to Lee that this boy had a case of hero worship and it bothered him. "Why's that?"

"You saved us all. Only one of the gods could have done that."

"What do you mean, I saved you?" Lee asked, confused.

"I was on the shuttle you saved the other day. My dad was helping out on another ship and I went along. You saved us both." The eager boy wanted to go on, but waited.

"Why not stay with your mom?" Lee asked, a bit more interested in the boy. He was fascinated with father/son relationships that seemed to work.

Travis looked at the floor for a few seconds. "She's dead." A tear formed in the corner of his eye. Lee noticed it. "I miss her." Travis swiped harshly at the tear that now rolled down his cheek and told himself to knock it off and quit acting like a baby.

Things settled for Lee at that moment. "It's ok to cry because you miss your mom."

Travis stared at him with wide eyes. "Not if I'm gonna grow up and be a warrior like you."

Lee allowed a small laugh to escape his lips. "I miss my mom, too. It makes me sad."

Travis sniffled. "It does?"

"Sure."

Travis thought for a moment. "You still got your dad, right?"

Lee nodded. "So that makes it ok?" Travis asked optimistically.

Lee answered before he even knew what he was saying. He wondered if he really believed it himself. "It helps a lot."

Travis nodded. He moved a little closer to the bed and leaned in to Lee. "Can I tell ya a secret?"

Lee nodded and Travis continued. "I might not want to be a warrior."

"That's ok."

"Are you sure? I'll do it if ya need me, but I'd kinda like to repair things like my dad."

"That's a great idea, too. You can do whatever you want." Lee smiled.

Travis answered with a big grin. Kara, who had been silently observing, was overwhelmed at the conversation. Before she could stop him, Travis jumped onto the bed and threw himself at Lee's chest for a hug. If it hurt Lee, he never let on. He simply hugged Travis back with his good arm.

When Travis finally pulled back, Starbuck helped him off the bed. Lee looked a little pale and she knew she needed to let him rest. "We should be going now, Travis."

"Do we have tah?" Travis whined.

"Yeah. Captain Adama needs to sleep so he can get back to fighting the Cylons."

Travis's eyes went wide again. "You really give 'em hell, I mean, heck, don'tcha Captain."

Lee chuckled. "I try. Looks like one gave me a little heck the other day." He smiled, raising his injured arm ever so slightly. "Tell ya what, Travis."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Lt. Thrace and I will work really hard to make sure you don't have to become a warrior if you don't want to."

"Ya mean you'll beat all them Cylons before I'm big enough?"

"Yep. Just for you."

"Cool!" He ran from the room, screaming for his father, who was several decks away discussing a problem with Chief Tyrol.

"I'd better go catch him."

"Yeah." Lee smiled at what had just transpired. She'd be proud of him. He was doing the right thing. He needed to keep fighting. He felt a small spark of life deep within him. It warmed him as it had once before.

It was a few more days before Lee was released. He wasn't allowed any duty yet. His dad and Kara closely monitored him. One day as he wandered the halls, he suddenly found himself in the lower hallway off the landing bay. He normally avoided it as it was filled with the thousands of pictures of loved ones lost to the Cylons. He moved slowly down the hall, looking at the various faces. His heart ached. He wondered if he would have hung a picture up. He didn't bring any with him. He was only supposed to be on Galactica for a day.

Bill Adama frequently took the hallway with the memorials. He used it as a reminder of their purpose. He'd never seen Lee in the hallway until today. He stopped short at the sight of his son. Lee stood still, his forehead leaning against the wall. Until that moment, it hadn't occurred to him how much his son had lost. Lee hadn't planned on staying on the Galactica. He hadn't brought any personal effects with him. He had nothing to remember his mother or brother.

Adama turned on his heal and marched the opposite direction with determination. Later that afternoon, Colonel Tigh found his commander buried in boxes in his office.

"What's this all about?" He asked, shaking his head at the mess.

"I'd packed a lot of stuff up. I needed something." Adama answered without stopping his search.

"What's so important?"

"Pictures."

"Pictures?" Tigh wondered if the stress had indeed gotten to his friend.

"Yeah. I had an idea for Lee."

"Oh." Tigh didn't really care to know further. He still harbored anger toward Adama's son.

Adama ignored the tone and continued. "He came here for the day. He doesn't have any mementos. I thought I could gather some for him. See, I found this album." He held up the small leather book. "I thought it might improve his mood." He noted Tigh's expression. "Saul, he's trying. He really is."

"He isn't the least bit sorry for his actions."

Adama dropped his head. "I know." It hurt him more than his friend knew.

Later that day, Adama presented Lee with the album at dinner. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like some of these." He handed Lee the book.

Lee took the book and flipped through the pages that had captured his childhood. He was caught up in the images of happiness. "Thank you. But, these are yours."

Adama hadn't expected Lee to question the gift. "They are as much your memories as mine, probably more so. There's no sense them sitting in a box in storage."

Lee nodded. "Thanks."

Adama took the chance for a trip down memory lane with his son. They looked at the pictures and shared their versions of the stories behind them. In no time, the evening had passed and Lee was yawning.

"I've kept you too long. You'd better hit the rack. I don't want Cottle on my case for tiring you out." Adama placed a tentative hand on Lee's back as they walked to the door.

Lee stopped at the door and looked at his dad. "Thanks for this, Dad. It's nice to have some memories."

Adama closed and locked his door, feeling pretty confident as a father. It was the first time in a long time. Somehow, he felt Lee was on the way to healing.

A few days later, Kara dragged Lee to a pyramid game. He'd been given permission to resume light duties the next day and she convinced him he needed to enjoy his final night. The game progressed and spirits flowed liberally. Lee wasn't drinking. He was still taking medications and he wanted no reason for Doc Cottle to delay his return to duty. As the evening went on, the stories of past grandeur flowed. As Lee glanced around the table, he realized he was the only one who hadn't been assigned to the Galactica. Everyone present had served with his father for at least a year.

When they referred to a former shipmate, they always toasted him before continuing the story. Kara was definitely winning and congratulating herself with hefty slugs of Ambrosia. Lee had no idea where she had gotten a whole bottle and decided he really didn't want to know. She began to relate the story of the former CAG's bachelor party. The rest joined in and shared their part in the event, which was apparently of historic proportions. Lee sat silently listening to them. He allowed his mind to drift and think about the shipmates he'd lost when the Atlantia was lost. He'd been stationed there for three years. He proudly considered Admiral Nagala as one of his mentors. He thought about Ying, Yang and Battleaxe. They'd left the day before he did. How had they fared in all this? Where had they lost their lives?

"Lee?"

"Huh? What?" Lee came back to the game.

Kara slugged him harmlessly on the arm. "Pay attention. It's your bid."

"I'm out." He dropped his cards on the table and shifted back in his chair.

Kara ignored him. "Ah HA! More for me. Come on fellows, who's got the guts to see this game through?"

Gaeta called her hand and then asked the group if they remembered that game with Trendy and how she lost a record amount of credits that night. Did anyone remember how much she lost? Without thinking, Gaeta looked at Lee and said. "Captain, surely you remember?"

Lee looked back at him blankly. "No. I don't even know who Trendy is."

He finished out the game and left. Kara watched him go and then glared at Gaeta. "Smart move!"

"I forgot. It seems like he should have been here with us."

"Well, he wasn't."

Helo had stayed out of the discussion until now. "He lost his own shipmates that day. He's got memories of his own."

Kara looked back at the vacant door. "Yeah, and no one to share them with."

Note:

As I said, it's a beginning. You can check out my homepage for updates if you're impatient.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am back with a chapter of Pyramids. It's become a monster to me. I hope you enjoy it. Please note, I am introducing new characters, so I would ask for patience as the characters and back story evolve. As always, I write for fun. I try to avoid mistakes, but don't focus on perfection.

**Pyramids 1**

Commander William Adama was tired. He'd been in the military for over forty years. He was used to the "normal" grind. He wasn't entirely sure he could ever get used to dealing with all the pressing military issues and now the civilian ones as well. Certainly, the president was in charge of the civilian matters, however, there always seemed to be something needed from the military as well. It wore him down.

The mission to Kobol had been successful to a point. They'd not found an exact location for Earth, but there had been enough evidence to indicate that it did indeed exist and where they needed to head. It had taken him some time to convince Laura Roslin and the Quorum that they couldn't just go directly to Earth. Until they had identified all the Cylons in the fleet, they could still be followed. What good would it do them to find Earth and bring the Cylon menace with them? It couldn't be risked. Not to mention the sheer distance they needed to travel. None of the pressures were going to end soon.

The fleet was back as a whole, working together to keep things going as best they could. It seemed a never-ending pattern of a Cylon attack, quick FTL jump to new region, scavenge for any possible supplies and a Cylon attack to begin it all again. That much he could handle, it was the political unrest, which threatened to do in the commander. He didn't understand how humanity, after surviving a holocaust, couldn't come together to support the common goal of continued existence. It seemed each Colony had its own ideas of what had to be done. Some wanted to go back to Caprica. Some wanted to just find a new home. Others wanted to surrender. He could easily admit one thing. He did not envy Laura Roslin. How she handled it all was a mystery to him.

This morning seemed to be shaping up as most others. CAP was just about to change over. Lee flew the night shift. Adama thought about meeting him when he landed and seeing if he would have breakfast with him. No one would ever describe them as close. Lords knew they still had their share of differences. However, it did seem to Adama that both men were trying to repair the damage done to their relationship over the years.

He pondered his son. Lee had taken on a very somber tone. Kara complained frequently that Captain "Tightass" had disappeared to be replaced by an automaton. He didn't remember the last time he heard his son laugh. Smiles were infrequent. He socialized, but never revealed much of himself. He was never impolite, but always distant. Whatever had been bothering Lee awhile back seemed better, but left a scarred man. Both he and Kara had long given up trying to get Lee to open up. The most he would say was that he was no different then anyone else in the fleet.

Adama's thoughts were interrupted by a warning beep from the Dradis console. Lt. Gaeta was immediately on it. "Dradis contact. Waiting for signal."

"Warn the CAP and prepare the Alert Vipers." Adama gave the order to no one in particular, but Petty Officer Dualla immediately reacted.

A shocked expression came across Gaeta's face, which Adama took for bad news, a base star perhaps. "Lieutenant?"

Gaeta whispered. "I don't believe it." He immediately caught himself. "It's colonial, Sir."

"Colonial?" Adama looked to Dee at the communications station. "Dee, did we account for all ships on the last jump?"

"Yes, Sir. All fleet ships present and accounted for."

"Lieutenant?" Adama turned back to Gaeta as Tigh entered the CIC.

"It's identified as Colonial Battlestar Pegasus." He stuttered as he delivered the news.

A civilian present might have been thrilled, but the well-trained Galactica crew knew better. They knew to look for a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Have they seen us?"

"Sir!" Dee interrupted. "Incoming message from Admiral Cain of the Pegasus."

"Patch it through."

A female voice, distant but clear, rang through CIC. "Battlestar Galactica. This is Admiral Cain of the Colonial Battlestar Pegasus. Do you copy?"

Adama nodded at Dee and then spoke. "Pegasus this is Commander Adama of Galactica. We copy. We're a bit shocked. We thought we were alone out here."

There was a faint laugh. "You took the words out of my mouth. Thank the lords of Kobol. Commander, before we progress to the stories of how we each came to be here, I need to be sure you are secure. Please provide your access code."

Adama smiled, not liking having been trumped, even if it was by an Admiral. "Now you've taken my words. Sending code, now." Adama walked over to Dee's console and typed in several numbers.

"We've received them and are sending ours." After a minute of silence, Admiral Cain spoke again. "Commander, prepare a party to join us. It appears we have a lot to talk about."

Adama coughed slightly. "Admiral, might I suggest the meeting include the president of the colonies?"

There was clear disbelief in the Admiral's voice. "You have President Adar in the fleet of ships you're escorting?"

"No, I'm afraid President Adar died in the attack. Laura Roslin assumed the Presidency according to the Articles of Succession."

"Very well, please bring her." There was a pause. "Commander, I know this might be a rough question, but is your son with you?"

"My son? He is currently on CAP." Adama couldn't help but wonder what interest the Admiral would have in his son, much less know of his presence on the Galactica prior to the attack.

Cain's smile was evident in her voice. "Please include him in your group."

"I shall of course be bringing a security contingent as well."

"Of course. I'll see you shortly."

"Yes, Sir. Adama out."

Lee hadn't heard much of the conversation. He was simply too stunned to see the second battlestar before him. Of all the ships, it was the Pegasus. His heart compressed into his throat and he wondered if he'd stop breathing. Dee broke his thoughts when she ordered him to fly escort for the raptor to Colonial One and then the Pegasus. He waited until he saw the raptor leave Galactica and followed suit.

They landed on the massive landing bay of the Pegasus. The deck crew swarmed Lee's ship and got him out quickly. He jogged over to his father and the rest of the group who were just stepping out of the raptor. Across the bay, the gang doors swung open and Admiral Nelina Cain strode confidently into the bay.

Commander Adama and President Roslin lead their group forward to meet Cain. Roslin spoke first. She didn't even wait for introductions. "Thank the Lords for this miracle. How on Caprica did you find us?"

Admiral Cain laughed. "Actually, we stumbled across you. I assume you are President Roslin?"

Roslin laughed. "Yes, I'm sorry. This is just so extraordinary. Are there any other survivors with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We haven't seen a human alive since the destruction. We've been jumping around trying to stay one step ahead of the bastards. We'd heard rumors that there was a surviving fleet. We had no idea where to look. We were evading a Cylon fleet when we jumped here."

"You heard rumors? How? How large was the Cylon fleet?" Adama asked concerned how they would hear rumors when they'd had no contact.

The admiral smiled at him. "First things first, Commander." She looked past him and stared at Lee. "Captain Adama?"

Lee stepped forward hesitantly. "Yes, Sir?"

She looked him over top to bottom. "You're not looking very well."

Lee was stunned. He was too caught up in emotions to catch on to what she was saying.

"You look pale…"

Adama cut her off. "Admiral, I can assure you he is fit."

She smiled at the father. "No. He is definitely pale. I think he needs to report to my ship's doctor this instant."

At that moment, as Lee's dreams could be possibly coming true, the reality of her words hit him. He stumbled over his words. Both Roslin and his father looked at him concerned and confused. "Yo… your.. ship's… doctor?" Lee felt for sure his heart was about to explode. He did need medical attention.

"Yes. She's quite competent. A civilian, but in these days we have to be grateful for what we have, right Captain?" She smiled brightly, obviously enjoying the moment.

"Yes, Sir. I do think I need to see her."

"Badly?"

"Very, Sir." Lee had enough presence to turn to his father. "Requesting permission to see the Pegasus' doctor, Sir."

"Lee?" Adama had no idea. The only guess he had was that Lee somehow knew this doctor.

For a moment, Lee thought his father was going to say no. He cringed at the thought of another mutiny, but knew he'd do it nonetheless.

"Go." Adama had no idea why he said it.

Admiral Cain indicated to one of her junior officers. "Show Captain Adama to life station." He saluted and left. He had to run a bit to keep up with Lee's pace.

The admiral turned back to the confused group from the Galactica. "I'd love to go see this, but we have business to discuss. Follow me and we'll figure out what has happened to everyone and what we're going to do about these damn Cylons."

Adama knew he had no choice but to assume a professional mode and ignore this strange event in his son's life. He knew one thing for sure; he saw a gleam of hope in Lee's eyes that he didn't think he'd ever seen before.

**BSG…BSG…BSG**

Lee kept taking wrong turns because he insisted on going faster then the lieutenant who was to be guiding him. Finally, Lee saw the signs for himself. He stopped at the hatch. He waved off the Lieutenant and stood composing himself. He could hardly breath. The last thing he wanted to do was see her and pass out. He raised his eyes toward the ceiling and sent a prayer to the Lords as well as his gratitude. His hands were shaking and he was sure his flight suit had shrunk two sizes. He tugged at the collar in a vain attempt to increase his comfort. He ran his hand through his hair and took a few more deep breaths. He talked to himself the whole time, finally berating himself for being nervous to see the woman he loved, the woman he thought was dead all this time, the woman who increasingly haunted his dreams.

He pushed the door and stepped into the room. It was virtually empty. One medic walked by and asked if he needed help. "Doctor Davis?" was all he could say. She smiled and pointed over her shoulder. He advanced a few steps and froze at the sight. She was sitting in the corner on a rolling stool. In typical fashion, she had her headphones on and her foot tapped to the music in her ears. She had no clue anyone had come into the room. He continued to watch her. A different med tech handed her a folder and she spun around a few times on the chair and stopped with her back to him. She took that moment to remove the headphones. Lee could hear the music still playing and smiled, very typical.

"Um…" Lee coughed. "Admiral Cain ordered me to see a Doctor Davis."

The woman's shoulders froze and her foot settled onto the floor. She didn't move.

"Hello? I was looking for this incredibly sexy, smart, beautiful woman doctor I've been hearing about." Lee was nervous. He didn't understand the reaction. He moved a few steps closer. She still said nothing and refused to turn around. "Mali? It's me. Aren't you even gonna look at me?" He was now terrified.

"No."

"No? What?" He didn't understand.

"No, I am not going to turn and look at you."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts too much."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how long I have dreamed about that voice? Do you have any idea how many times I thought I saw the man attached to that voice? I'd run after it only to find out it was just a dream and I was still all alone." She sniffled and wiped at the tears that must have been streaming down her cheeks.

He smiled. He knew he would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. He walked closer and with each footfall, he saw her body shake more. Her head hung low and her trembling became more intense. When finally he stood right behind her, he said, "Look at me."

She couldn't talk now and simply shook her head "no." He rested his hands on her shoulders and her head snapped back. In a voice barely above a whisper, she cried. "This is too real. I won't survive this if it's a dream again."

"I'm no dream. Please look at me. I need you to look at me." As if pulled by his words, she slowly turned. She wouldn't raise her eyes to him. He reached his hand down and lifted her chin gently to look into her eyes. "I'm here. I'm real."

She had no idea how she found the strength to stand but she did. She slowly moved her hand to his cheek and stroked his face. Tears continued to roll unfettered down her cheeks. Lee moved his hand from her chin to wipe at the tears with his thumb. "No more tears, my lady. No more tears."

"You're really here?"

He smiled and nodded.

"You're not a dream?"

"No dream."

"Oh gods, please don't ever leave me again, Lee." With those words she collapsed into his open arms. He enveloped her and continued to hug her tighter to him.

She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "I can't breath." They laughed. "It's really you!"

"I could say the same thing."

She smiled, now calm and strong. "I told you we were meant to be together."

He laughed. "I will never doubt you again, my lady. Never!" He pulled her to him again but this time lifted her chin and they met in a crushing, passionate kiss.

The two workers stood behind the couple and applauded. It didn't immediately halt the kiss, but soon the reunited lovers broke for air. "What? Where? How?" Questions began to spill from Mali's mouth too quick to catch. Lee laid a single finger on her lips and she stopped.

"Where can we talk?" He asked in earnest.

She pointed over her shoulder to a door that seemed to lead to her office. They moved quickly and shut the door behind them. Once inside with the door shut, Lee again pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Mali pushed him back and broke contact with him. "Time for that later. Time to do it properly, anyway. Tell me everything."

Lee feigned a brokenhearted puppy expression, but pushed her back into a chair. He pulled one up for himself and sat across from her as he recounted what had happened since the day he had left her.

When he finished, she sat stunned. "48,000 survivors on ships?"

"Yep."

"And everything you've been through, oh my lords, Lee. I should have been there."

He smiled. "You were. It just took me a while to figure that out."

She returned his smile, once again mesmerized by those stunning blue eyes that had instantly won her heart so long ago. Her expression told him he needed to explain his last statement. "You were always in my heart. I just lost you for a while. When I finally knew you were with me still, I began to hear your voice again in my mind and I could handle things again."

Mali nodded. "I understand. Battleaxe wanted to have me committed. I would talk about you as if you were just out on CAP. He finally yelled at me that you were dead and I needed to get on with life."

"Ouch." Lee was angry with his best friend for speaking to her this way, but also relieved to hear that he had been here to help her through the times.

"He was right. I was pretty pathetic." She paused. "We always knew losing one another would be possible. I promised I'd handle it. I needed to be reminded of what you would have wanted me to do and that was pick up and carry on."

Lee nodded. "So, tell me what happened to you."

She drew in a deep breath. "You mean after we said goodbye at the hangar bay?"

"No, yesterday at lunch."

"Oh, that's easy, we…" She stopped, leaned forward in her chair and captured his lips once again. "I still can't believe you're really here."

He felt his emotions threatening to overwhelm him and he didn't want that again, so he changed the topic. "So, lunch yesterday?"

She pretended to slap him, but stopped her hand short of his cheek and ran her fingers down his jaw line. "Don't be flip. We left you and got to the Pegasus, just as the Cylons began the attack on Picon. We literally landed as they made the jump."

"Jump?"

"To escape, the Pegasus made a blind FTL jump. We had no idea where we were."

"And since then?"

"Just jumping around, trying to stay one step ahead of the Cylons." As if an afterthought, she added. "Did you know that the Cylons have evolved and now look exactly like…"

He cut her off. "Humans."

She chided herself. "Duh. One shot your father. Sorry. This is just so…"

"Unbelievable?"

"That's one way to describe it."

He leaned his head in again. "What's another way?"

She leaned in to meet his. "Perfect." They met in another kiss.

Again, Mali pulled back. "So, you ended up on a ship with Kara Thrace and your father. How's that going?" She knew all about the tempestuous relationship with his father. She also knew that he'd been disappointed when Kara was assigned to the Galactica. He once admitted that it felt like his father had taken his brother and his best friend from him.

He smiled, scrunching up his lips. Still the same Mali, she never pulled any punches. "It has its good days and bad days."

"And being CAG? That's a huge responsibility, Lee. I'm so proud of you."

He laughed and the blush spread across his cheeks. "I don't know how good I am, but someone had to do it and I was ranking pilot."

Mali grew sober. "So many people died that day… I can't get a good grasp on it."

"Don't even try. It's too hard."

"You'd be so proud of the goofballs. They've been fabulous."

Lee looked stunned, as if his day could get any better. "They're all here?"

She smiled. "You didn't see them in the bay?"

He shook his head.

"We'd better go find them. They are gonna be so happy to see you."

Lee stood and offered his hand to Mali. She took it and pulled him out a different office door. As they walked through the empty halls of the Pegasus, Lee asked where everyone was.

She wrapped her arm around his, while keeping their fingers laced. "Most of the crew had been released for extended leave. Ya know, Axe was supposed to meet up with his friend, but he'd already left the ship."

"So you just jumped with whoever was on board?"

"Yep."

"That's how you became ship's doctor?"

"Well, it's not like I wasn't going to help out. Doctor Carsten was already on leave since I was going to oversee the medical refit."

Soon the two found themselves back on the bay. Across the large space, Lee saw his father, the President and the Admiral inspecting Pegasus's vipers. They looked in far better shape than Galactica's and Lee found himself hoping they'd get an influx of additional ships.

"NO FRAKIN WAY!" The shout was undoubtedly heard throughout the entire bay. "CAPTAIN LEE ADAMA!"

Lee turned to face the shout. There stood his three best friends. "I can't believe the Cylons haven't shot your pathetic asses out of the sky by now… How did you luck out?" Lee shouted back at them. The four men rushed together and exchanged a litany of high fives and hugs.

"Damn, Lee. I can't believe it." Ben "Battleaxe" Custer hugged Lee and held him at arm's length.

"I don't believe it myself sometimes." Lee looked over to the other two men who had taken positions on either side of Mali, sharing in her happiness.

Dennis "Ying" Martin leaned in to Mali. "Can you believe this? Captain "Wonderful" himself is sitting on our little bay." An elbow to the ribs greeted his sarcasm. "Hey!"

Tommy "Yang" Bescotti chimed in to defend his partner. "Yeah, after all, he did imply that the Cylons would have blown us out of the skies by now. That's not nice either."

Lee laughed. "Yeah, no one's explained that yet."

Battleaxe punched his friend. "That's because we didn't have to worry about trying to make your sorry ass look good."

Lee laughed. "Oh yeah. That's right."

Commander Adama had seen Lee enter with a beautiful woman on his arm. He assumed this was the mysterious doctor. They would be leaving soon and he walked across the bay to gather his son and meet the mystery woman. He hadn't been willing to ask the Admiral, as he wasn't willing to admit to anyone that he knew nothing about her.

Yang picked at the CAG patch sewn onto Lee's flight suit. "What frakin' moron thought you could be a CAG?"

"That would be me." Adama had entered the group unaware. "And he's earned that patch, Lieutenant."

Lee fumbled at the compliment from his father and again he flushed. Mali squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Adama looked at Mali. "This must be the infamous doctor?" He held out his hand, "William Adama."

Mali let go of Lee's hand and accepted the Commander's. He brought her hand to his lips and planted a small kiss. "Mali Davis, Commander. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Doctor Davis, I'm sure the pleasure is all mine."

"Please call me Mali."

Ben had met the commander on a few occasions and felt a bit bolder then the others who were still embarrassed by their previous blunder. "Calliope, you should introduce yourself properly to your future father-in-law."

She blushed and through gritted teeth, told him to shut up. "It's my first name, but only people with death wishes call me that, Sir. Ignore him."

"Ignore Calliope? I can't. She was the greatest love of the god Apollo. It seems the fates put you two together for a reason."

"Dad…" Lee knew his father was covering his anger. "I…"

Adama looked at his son. "What Lee?"

"I… I was bringing Mali to meet you."

"I cut you off then." He turned to Mali and made a small bow, pouring on the charm. "It's not exactly the right time, but I look forward to getting to know you Mali." He turned back to Lee. "We're heading back now."

"Yes, Sir." He hesitated to push any buttons, but he had to try. "Um, Sir?"

"Yes?" Adama knew what was coming and he was prepared.

"I have my viper here. May I stay awhile longer?"

"No. Chief Tyrol will need to get your viper serviced and you've just come off CAP. You'll need to do your reports."

"Yes, Sir." Lee veiled his disappointment well. He knew this was his father's revenge.

Adama turned to Mali once again. "Doctor Davis, I'd be honored if you'd join us for diner tomorrow night."

She offered the imposing commander a disarming smile. She was famous for them. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You'll call me Mali."

He laughed. "I think that's worth it. Until tomorrow then."

"Til then."

Adama turned and left. Lee reclaimed Mali's hand. "Like I said, it has good days and bad days."

With one look from her, the three other men begged off with promises to catch up later. Mali turned to Lee. She knew better than to embrace him. No matter what, Lee had always kept public displays of affection to a minimum. She was excited to continue to hold his hand. "What day is this?"

He smiled, pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "The absolute best day of my life."

She smiled. "Mine too."

They began to walk over to his Viper, which was already moved to the launch tube. He held her hand until the last possible moment. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the President, his father and the Admiral were now watching them. He shrugged and slowly released her hand, one finger at a time. She grabbed his hand back, unwilling to let him go. "I can't do this already."

He dropped his head and considered his options. "I'm here now."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she tightened her hold on his hand. "No, you're leaving me again."

Lee shook his head. "I don't want to go either but it's just for a short time. I promise."

He tried to pull his hand away, but she didn't relent.

"I can't do it. I can't let go."

Lee looked over her shoulder and saw Ben approaching. Ben nodded to him and Lee knew he would help the situation. Ben came up behind her and placed his hands under her arms and picked her off the ground, pulling her back. Between the surprise attack and Lee's own backward step, their hands came free. She knew she'd lost and she slumped into Ben's firm arms. Lee looked from her to Ben. "Thanks for takin' care of her, Ben."

"Always, Lee."

Lee turned to go. Ben called out to him. "Lee!" He stopped. "Thanks for not becoming a Cylon casualty." Lee smiled.

Ben turned and walked away again. Mali stood alone now and watched Lee go, as she so often had. Lee was just about to step onto the ladder to his viper, when he was overcome. He ran back, pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. The deck crew burst into spontaneous applause and it seemed like forever before he released her. She said nothing. He looked into her eyes and said simply, "I love you. I always have. I always will. I never stopped loving you."

She smiled. "I know. Same here."

Lee gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to his ship before he got into more trouble.


End file.
